Please Nessie
by matthias4ever
Summary: I suddenly felt something I had never felt before. My stomach was full of butterflies. And I think I blushed. Happiness and something else filled me. The only thing I could see was Jacob." Jacob/Nessie
1. Birthday

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my second fanfiction and it's all about Jacob and Nessie. It's all in Nessies POV :) I hope you enjoy the first chapter! And please let me know if there are some major grammar mistakes or anything :) **

**Disclaimer: _Twilight, New Moon, Jacob, Nessie_... It's all _Meyers_, sadly. **

Chapter one - Birthday

"Please Nessie, just one more round!" My uncle Emmett pleaded. He was pouting his wide mouth. I let out a small laugh. It was just sincerely funny to see a grown man to pout that way.

Sometimes I felt like I was hundreds of years older than Emmett. He just was so child like, like he'd never ever gave up his childhood. It was the opposite that I felt about myself. To me it felt like I had never experienced that childhood that humans treasured so dearly. But still, I never got the feeling that I had missed something. I had always been like this. Yes, I had grown height and weight and maybe I had become more intelligent, but still I couldn't see the mental growth. I had always seen the things like I did today, on my seventh birthday. Maybe this was because it truly had been only seven short years. It was short time when humans measured it and was just a blink of an eye with vampires. Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, my uncles and aunts were all sad about this thing. They felt like they missed something. I never felt that way and neither did my all time best friend Jacob. He was the only one of the people I knew that didn't mind my super fast growing. He always readjusted to the situation of that time. Of course I loved my family, but somehow I just always felt that Jacob was the most important thing in my life. Sometimes I did question that when I abandoned my family because of him. Because my family was fine with it and it was the most natural way for me to act, I never questioned it again.

I had been thinking just about a second and still he noticed.

"What are you thinking Nessie? Are you afraid of losing?" He questioned and laughed merrily. I sighed and shook my head. I still had a smile on my lips. There just weren't anything that Emmett could do or say that would make me angry.

"No Emmett, I'm not afraid, just ask Jasper. I just don't want to waste our time."

"Nessie, wake up. We have plenty of time. Immortals, remember?" Ah, the funniest man I have ever met… I didn't have anything against one more round; I was going to win anyway. It was just that we really hadn't much time. It still was my birthday which my uncle seemed to have forgotten.

"Alice." I called quietly. I knew she would hear. Emmett was never going to let it be, but I hoped that Alice would help me to get rid of Emmett just for a while.

It was just a second when Alice, my fairy like aunt danced into the room, her husband Jasper fallowing her.

"Hi Nessie, Emmett." She said and sat down on the floor. Jasper didn't sit down. He just looked around the room and looked amused.

"What are you Emmett, eleven?" Jasper asked and tried not to laugh.

"I'm about to win…" Emmett murmured. Alice shook her head. It seemed like she had heard that million times before. It appeared that Emmett hadn't changed at all during the years Alice had known him. Emmett was going to be Emmett for always and forever, but no one minded. Now Alice was just frustrated because she wanted to play Nessie the Barbie. I wasn't as resistant as Mom, so Alice had almost given up on her a moved into me, well just almost.

The room was quite. Emmett was surely thinking about his next strategy. Jasper and I were watching Alice. She sat on a lotus position and her eyes were closed. It took her less than a minute to speak again.

"Emmett… Face the fact; you are never ever going to win Nessie in this game." She said this with her fortune telling voice and I had to fight to keep myself from laughing. Emmett awoke and stared at Alice. If he could have gotten any paler he would have done it now. He seemed to be shocked from Alice's announcement. Jasper had turned his back on this little play that was going on in my bedroom right now. I could see him shaking from laughter. It must have been hard for Jasper, sensing all the hilarious emotions.

"Alice, don't say that, please!" Emmett pleaded. He was on his knees on the floor. Jasper was shaking more violently. Alice rose up and walked to Emmett. She put her tiny little hand on his huge shoulder.

"Emmett, it's time for you to realize that you, Emmett Cullen, over eighty year old vampire, lost for this seven year old half-vampire girl… on Twister!" And then the laughter filled the whole house. Mom and Dad were laughing in their bedroom, Grandma was laughing in the kitchen with Grandpa and Rosalie was almost choked with the laughter in the garage. Emmett was the only one who didn't laugh. He lifted his chin and looked down on me. I was still laughing and he seemed to be offended by that.

"I'll be back. And next time, I'm going to win…" He said and marched out of my bedroom. It had been silent during Emmett's threat but now the house was filled with laughter again.

It was midday and I was sitting in the huge bathroom of Alice and Jasper. Alice was doing something with my hair but I wasn't interested. Mom was in there too. I could see her through the mirror. When she saw me watching her, a wide smile brightened her beautiful pale face.

"You look beautiful Nessie." She said looking kind of sad. I wanted to ask her what was it this time but I knew how useless it would be. Sometimes Mom had that sad smile on her face. I had asked her about it for thousands of times but she never answered. This thing really teased me because everyone else expect me seemed to know what was it about.

When Mom wore the sad face, Dad stroke her back and kissed the top of her head. Alice always looked annoyed and so did Rosalie. I could see that they still were annoyed from much differed reasons. Jasper and Emmett usually kept quiet but they didn't like the idea either. Dad was the worst. He did comfort Mom, but on those times he became very protective. Grandpa always tried to talk him some sense, but it didn't do much good. Grandma was the only one who didn't seem to mind at all. She just smiled me reassuring and said to with her pretty eyes that everything was going to be alright.

What irritated me the most was the thing that Jacob seemed to be in this too. During Moms sad face periods he always kept very quiet and tried to be invisible. He was avoiding my Dad too. I couldn't remember these periods from my early childhood. The first period was when I looked about thirteen years old. That hadn't been so long time ago. Mom usually had this sad face about once in a month but it only lasted about two days. Usually after this period I just forgot all about that until the next one. I was very disappointed that the she wore the sad face now. It was after all my birthday.

"Okay Nessie, now you're ready!" Alice said and clapped her hands. I was standing in her room, in front of the gigantic mirror. Alice had worked on me for an hour or so. I had to admit that I really liked the results. Alice had given me a natural nude makeup. My hair was on a ponytail and I had a wide black collar in my head. I was wearing a black blouse made of linen and a green skirt with a very high waste. Alice had also bought me very nice looking green high heels. I was very happy on my appearance.

"Thanks Alice, you did a great work." I said and hugged my aunt tightly.

"Okay, go downstairs and do a little spin for your father, will you." Alice asked. I smiled at her and run to downstairs.

Emmett, Jasper and Dad were all sitting in the living room. They were watching baseball from the TV. I wrinkled my nose; football was my sport not baseball. I walked in front of the TV, so they would have to look at me. I did a little spin like Alice had asked. Then I stared into my father's eyes, waiting for approval. My seventeen year old father stared me back and then nodded a little. I smiled widely and hugged him.

"Thanks Daddy." I said and kissed his cheek. Dad had been very sensitive about my wardrobe lately. It didn't matter when we were just with family, but when we were expecting quests…

"You're welcome sweetie." We smile to each other and I sat beside him. I saw the remote control and took it quickly. Emmett and Jasper groaned. They had something against my favorite TV show. I turned on the MTV.

"Why do you watch this crap Nessie?" Emmett asked. I glanced at him angrily.

"I watch it because I love it." I answered and turned to the TV again.

"This is crap Nessie. There are just a group of teenagers who are constantly making out. Why do you even let Nessie watch this Edward?" Emmett asked.

"The show is completely harmless." Dad said and I smiled with relief. Only my Mom and Dad were able to tell me no. Nobody else could even do that.

"You say that now. Just wait, Jacob is coming for a visit soon…" This sentence made me look at Emmett and Dad. Dad was furious and Emmett had put his hands up as surrender. Suddenly I felt the wave of calmness and I knew that Jasper had to take the situation under control. Dad calmed down, but was still looking at Emmett. But now there was something else in his eyes.

"I don't want it either, man. But you know, it's unavoidable." Dad nodded and I was more confused than ever.

"What are you talking about Jacob? And what is unavoidable?" I wanted some answers but when I saw the face of my father, I knew that I wasn't getting any information. Nobody had time to answer, because then we heard familiar voices in the road nearby. Our guests were just a couple miles away. I couldn't wait to see Jacob.

"Nessie! Happy birthday!" Seth, one of my werewolf friends shouted when he stepped into the house with his friends. Nobody ever used the doorbell in this house. It just wasn't necessary. Seth hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Thanks for coming." I said on took the present that Seth offered me.

"We wanted to come." Quil said on came to me. He put his large palm on my shoulder. Then he sighed and looked at me with a fake sad face.

"It' so hard to believe, that you are seven years old already. It seems to me that just a year ago you were just a baby." I elbowed him into ribs. He let out a groan of pain. I heard Embry chuckle behind Quil. Vinnie, Embry's girlfriend for last four years was standing next to him, her arms around his waist. Vinnie let go of Embry and walked to me. She was human, and very slow. I didn't see humans that often, so I wasn't used to her human phase. I liked Vinnie really much; she was so fun to hang around. She was very tall compared to me; she was about 5'9'' and I was just 5'1''. I had always thought that Vinnie was really beautiful. She had nice café latte color skin, long black silky hair and grey eyes that reminded me of steel. Vinnie's real name was Winona, but nobody ever called her that. Vinnie fitted her so much better. She wished me happy birthday and I thanked her.

"So, did you marry Embry already?" I asked. This question had become a joke. Vinnie just wasn't so eager to get married unlike Embry.

"Unfortunately not." Embry said and hang his head. "Mom is very disappointed, she wants grandchildren already." Everyone bursted into laughter.

"Hey Nessie." It was Jacobs's soft voice. I turned around and saw him on the threshold. He was smiling beautifully. Seeing Jacob made me instantly feel like I was the happiest girl in the world and like nothing could ever go wrong.

"Your dad asked me to check on his car so I went to the garage first." He explained his late arrival. I nodded and catch up the space between us. I reached for Jacobs face with my hands. I wanted to show him what had happened during the day.

It was quite rare for me to use my talent. Now when I was older, things I wanted to show had became more intimate. I didn't use it in a small thing like I did before. Now days I used it to show people how I saw them. I wanted to show them things in them that they didn't see themselves. Sometimes I wanted to use it to show something fun to someone. Only with Jacob I used it casually. It was part of our everyday routine to me to show him what had happened during the day when he wasn't there.

I showed Jacob the whole day and lastly I gave him a glimpse of what I had felt when he had appeared on the threshold.

I let go of Jacobs russet color face and smiled at him. Jacob's beautiful face was smiling at me. He took my hand on his and squeezed it gently. Neither of us noticed my father and uncles standing a couple of feet away from us, until Emmett let out a little cough. Jasper and Dad were both staring at Jacob with angry expressions. Jacob stared back looking kind of humble.

"What if we all go to the living room?" I said and lead Jacob out of the hall into the living room.

After a couple of minutes my granddad Charlie arrived. Sue, his wife came with him. I loved it when gramps visited us. The only downside of these visits was that you could never talk about anything that was related to vampires or werewolves. Gramps accepted us and loved every one of us, but he didn't handle what we were. He never once mentioned the fact that I grew super fast and that nobody else aged. Everything was fine when we acted like we all were normal human beings.

"Happy birthday Nessie dear!" Gramps said and pulled me in a tight hug. "You look pretty hun."

"Thanks Gramps. Alice dressed me up." I said. Gramps smiled. He had his own experience of Alice dressing him up.

"Time to open up the presents!" Emmett shouted and run into the room. "Open mine first!" I took the box from Emmett's hands and thanked him.

"The newest play station. Thanks Em." I said. Aunt Rosalie sighed deeply.

"Luckily I bought you something else Nessie. I have known Emmett for a while and I know that he only buys things that he likes. So, this is the real present from us." Rosalie said and handed me a bigger, but lighter box. There were the brown leather boots that I had mentioned I liked.

"Thank you so much Rosalie! I know just the clothes I'm going to wear with these." My dad groaned unhappily when he saw my plans. He couldn't say anything because of Gramps and I was glad about that.

"So I and Jasper got you something that you really like." Alice said. "It's hard to get presents, but I think I got it right." She smiled happily and handed me down a white envelope. I eagerly opened it.

"Two tickets to Super Bowl?! Wow Alice, you are the best!" I had never seen Super Bowl live. Jacob and I were going to have the best time of our lives.

"This is from your father and I. We hope you like it." Mom said and handed me a gift that clearly was a book. I eagerly opened it. I sighed with enthusiastic. It was the first edition of Anne of Green Gables, my favorite book of all times.

"Thank you so much! I love it." Mom and Dad smiled and said that they were glad that I liked it.

"We know this isn't much, but it's very, very hard to get you presents. Boys bought it, and it's kind of a joke." Vinnie said smiling.

"I bet I love it. You know it doesn't have to be much. Less is more." I said and really meant it. I didn't want fancy presents from my friends. My family spoiled me too much anyway. It felt nicer when I got something that had cost only a few bucks but came straight from the heart. The presents that my friends from the pack gave me were always like this.

The present that Vinnie handed me was a very odd shaped and soft. I ripped eagerly the wrapping paper off. It was the cutest stuffed animal I had ever owned.

"It's a wolf." I stated the obvious. Everyone tried not to laugh because of gramps. He seemed not to even notice.

"But thanks so much, guys. It's so cute. I think I'm going to take it in bed with me." All the wolves, expect Jacob were laughing. Everyone in my family, not including gramps and Sue, looked kind of disturbed. I let it be because of gramps, but I was going to give a third degree on Jacob and the rest of my family.

I got the newest CD of my favorite bands from gramps and Sue, a beautiful pearl necklace from Grandma and Grandpa. Only Jacob's gift was left. This was the present I had most eagerly awaited. Jacob always gave intimate and personal gifts that I loved. I was so excited.

Jacob looked deep into my eyes before handing the present for me. I stared him back. I could see his excitement from his coffee brown eyes. He loved giving me gifts. This had to be an extra special. I could tell it from the way Jacob acted.

There was the fire in his eyes and he constantly touched me. His hands were on my hand, my knee or around my shoulders. He was smiling the smile that I had only seen when he was watching me. I called it the special smile. It showed so much of Jacob, it showed his soul. Even I didn't have my father's talent; I could almost tell what Jacob was thinking then. Jacob knew for sure how much I was going to love his present. My hands tickled from the urge to open the present.

Jacob had wrapped the present with light yellow paper. He looked down at me, smiling. He bend closer to me.

"Happy seventh birthday Nessie love." He whispered so quietly that only I could hear it. It was too quiet even to sensitive vampire ears to catch it. I suddenly felt something I had never felt before. My stomach was full of butterflies. And I think I blushed. Happiness and something else filled me. The only thing I could see was Jacob.

The moment seemed to last forever. But still it was too short. I wanted to stare Jacob again when he broke our gaze and handed me the gift. I opened it up, but now I would wanted so much more just gaze Jacob. I had no idea why I felt this way.

"It's a photo album…" I spluttered when I opened the green album. Everybody gathered quickly around me, wanting to see the photos. Somehow, I was reluctant to show them. Still I opened it up.

The first picture of me was when I was on my mother's arms as a small baby. Mom looked exactly the same that she did now. It was a very warm photo.

There were at least twenty pictures of me as baby and toddler. The second one that really caught my attention was about Jacob and I. I looked about ten years old in human years and Jacob looked same as always. My bronze colored curly hair was open and I had a white summer dress on. I sat in a swing and Jacob was pushing me some speed. We both looked so happy.

"Thank you Jacob." I finally managed to thank him. I just had been so caught up with the pictures. I hugged his waist tightly.

"This is the best gift that I've ever got." Jacob looked really happy about my reaction.

"I just thought that you would like to have these, 'cause you're not growing anymore and that stuff." He said just low enough that the humans wouldn't hear.

"You are the best Jake." I said, rose on my toes and kissed his silky cheek.

My pink birthday cake run out in fifteen minutes. Four werewolves is a sure way to get your fridge empty. Vinnie, Gramps, Sue and I only got one small pieces each.

We had so much fun that the time flew. It was nine o'clock when Sue and Gramps left. Half an hour later other wolves with Vinnie left. Only Jacob stayed. Nobody even thought him as a quest. He was a part of family.

"Nessie, you should go to bed." Jacob said after I yawned. I was dead tired but I didn't want to go to bed. I wanted to stay up and talk with Jacob.

"I'm not tired." I lied. Jake snorted and ruffled my curly hair.

"You're as good liar as your mom." He laughed.

"Okay, I'll go to bed then." I said reluctantly. I knew there was no point arguing when Jacob decided that this was best for me.

"I'll tuck you in." He said playfully, his eyes glowing. I took his hand in mine and let him lead me to my room.

"Sleep tight Nessie. I'll see you tomorrow." Jacob said and left my dark room. He jumped out of my balcony into the dark night.

I had almost fallen asleep when I caught Jaspers low voice. I could tell he was walking away from the house with somebody.

"I think she needs some kind of a diversion." Jasper mumbled. Who was she talking about?

"Nessie is a big girl. She can handle it." Alice said to her husband. Jasper sniffed.

"You didn't sense what she was feeling. She was also confused. She has no idea what she's even feeling."

"Then what did she feel?" Alice asked. After that I couldn't hear anything. They had gotten too far.

What had they been talking about? After this I fall asleep and dreamed sweet dreams like Jacob had told me to.

**A/N: Please review! Oh, and you might want to check my profile too, I'm putting there some links relating to this story. **


	2. New Plans

**A/N: Thanks for you who reviewed to the first chapter. I'm sorry this update took me this long, but I have been working with my other fanfiction, Frozen Windows. So thanks very much to **_**jazminadra**_**, **_**twilight fashionista**__**artiste **_**and **_**shae8500**_** for your reviews. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Meyer owns everything. **

Chapter two – New plans

Two days after my birthday I was sitting in the garage and watched Rosalie working on her new Mercedes, which Emmett had bought her for their anniversary in this year. It was nice looking silvery gray car. That was everything I could tell about it. I just wasn't one of the car persons, unlike everyone in my family except from Mom.

Rosalie was under the car and the only part I could see from her was her legs. She had these light blue jeans that I envied.

I had been pretty bored for the last two days mostly because Jacob had only made short visits. I didn't manage to get the reason out of him. His behavior really made me suspicious.

Jasper, Emmett and Alice all stepped into the garage. Alice smiled at me and sat next to me on the counter. Jasper kept his eyes on Alice all the time and didn't sit down. Emmett, instead of sitting down, peeked under the car.

"Need any help baby?" He questioned Rosalie. Rosalie chuckled.

"Like I would need any help with cars. Especially not from you, babe." I smiled at the word exchange. Then I continued feeling bored. There was nothing to do. I hoped that Jacob would be here.

"Why are you so bored Nessie?" Jasper asked with his deep voice. He had finally managed to move his gaze from Alice to me. I could see that he was truly curious about the reasons behind my mood.

"I don't have anything to do. Jacob's somewhere else, doing his werewolf things and he refuses to take me with him. And if I'm being completely honest, I hate cars." Emmett laughed out loud.

"You're so much like Bella! Be glad you weren't born as a human. I bet you would be the second worst klutz that ever has been alive." Emmett managed to get out during his chuckles. I smiled a little bit, but was still bored.

"That wasn't nice Emmett!" We all heard Mom shouting from the living room. Emmett laughed slyly.

"If she thinks that wasn't nice, I can't even imagine what she'll say when she finds out…" Then he laughed his evil laugh. I wondered what Emmett had done this time…

My phone rang.

'_Dirty babe, You see these shackles, Baby I'm your slave'_

I stared at my phone in awe. And so did everyone else. I checked the caller ID. It was Jacob.

"Jake?" I questioned. I was so shocked from the song that I wasn't even sure if it was Jacob.

"Yeah, it's me. Why do sound so… shocked?" He asked with a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Do you have any idea, why is your ring tone _Sexy Back_?" I asked, suddenly remembering the name of the song. This song had been a hit before I was even born, but Emmett had introduced me with it. Mom and Dad weren't too happy about that…

"What?! Why's my ring tone _Sexy Back_?" He sounded as shocked as I was.

"So it wasn't you who replaced my all time favorite song with this crap…" Then it occurred to me. Emmett had left the room.

"I'm going to make chopped meat from your vampire ass Emmett Cullen!" I shouted. I heard Emmett running and laughing his evil laugh in the way.

"Language Nessie!" Grandma shouted from the back yard.

"So, Emmett huh?" Jake asked, not seeming to be surprised at all. I just sighed and thought of all the evil things I was going to do to Emmett.

"So, why are you calling?"

"Just to check on you, and to tell that I'm going to be there in… forty-five minutes." That cheered me up all to way to excitement. My boredom was going to end in forty-five minutes. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper glancing at me. I ignored him and gave all my concentration to Jacob.

"Nice, I was dying for boredom. I can't wait to see you."

"I'll be there, just wait and see." I said good byes to him and hung up. My heart seemed to be beating faster. The butterflies were also back.

"_Sexy Back_, eh?" Emmett said from the threshold. I pointed him with my index finger.

"When you least expect it, Cullen…"

"Are you willing to plan the revenge with me?" I asked Jacob and showed him the whole thing. Touching him seemed to be different this time. I felt sick. My head felt dizzy and the butterflies were there too. I had no idea what was with me. Could a half-vampire get sick? Maybe I should ask Grandpa.

But still somehow this sick feeling felt nice. My stomach wasn't hurting, it was tickling. Somehow Jacob's skin was different. It felt hot under my palm and it shouldn't have. Jacob and I had the same temperature. I felt a sudden urge to touch his hair, to brush it with my fingers.

"I'm in. But it's not so easy… We'll figure something out. You can trust me." Jacob promised. The look in his eyes made the butterflies beat their wings faster. Had he always been so beautiful? I ripped my thoughts back to present.

Jacob and I were lying in my bed, watching each other. It was a good thing that my bed was really wide, king size actually. Jake was so big, that without the width of the bed, I would have never fitted next to him.

There was too much going on in my head right now, that I didn't answer Jacob. There were the different feelings that I felt around him, the things that I had heard Jasper saying to Alice, the weird actions of my family members and lastly the revenge for Emmett.

"Nessie, what's up? You've been a bit quiet today." He said looking at me with a worried expression. I smiled him reassuring and stroke gently his smooth cheek. It was evident, that he had shaved his face just before visiting me.

"It's nothing. I just have a lot to think about." I answered silently. Jake simply nodded and dropped it there. He never asked me about personal things like that, he merely waited me to tell them myself when I was ready. Generally I told him what was bothering me right away. This time I didn't, because I suddenly felt shy. This was unexpected. I had never felt shy around Jacob. He had been my best friend, my confidant for my whole life.

I had fallen asleep so suddenly that I had forgotten to change into my pajamas. But someone had pulled the covers over me, Jacob. My room was still a little bit dark, and I could see it was very early in the morning. Jacob was gone, of course, he never slept here. And when he did, he never slept in my room; the living room sofa was good enough for him, that's what he kept telling me if I offered him a place in my bed. I sat up and rubbed face, still a little bit sleepy. I could have gone back to bed, but I heard all the voices of my family members talking quietly on downstairs.

"Carlisle, is this really the best thing to do right now?" said Dad, with very unhappy tone. Grandpa didn't say anything, but I guessed he had just nodded, because Dad sighed very deeply, irritated.

"Nessie's up." Dad muttered and then they all went silent. I furrowed my brows, wondering what on earth they were talking about. I decided to go shower and then chance before I'd go to downstairs.

After thirty minutes I walked down the stairs, just to find my whole family sitting in the living room. I smiled brightly when a saw Jacob sitting on the loveseat. He looked pretty weird, when I first saw him, but after he set his eyes to me, he smiled and looked very happy again. No one said anything when I walked past everyone and sat next to Jacob. Every pair of eyes in the room was staring at me, but I wasn't looking at them. I just had to look into Jacob's eyes for a while. He was smiling, but looked very tired. I smiled him a little bit, very conscious about the fact that my Dad was watching us.

"You look tired Jacob." I whispered to him. He yawned, proving my assumptions right.

"It's okay Nessie; I'll go to sleep after this has been talked through." I finally managed to move my eyes away from Jacobs. I started at my family; they were all sitting unnaturally still, watching me.

"So, what's this all about? And why are you talking about it while I'm asleep?" I asked and focused my eyes specifically to Grandpa. He truly was the leader of our family and I knew I was going to hear all the answers from him.

Grandpa smiled to me and shifted his position, leaning closer to me. Not that he needed that, but still, he had gotten used to acting like humans do.

"Renesmee", he began, using my real name, "we have talked about some new plans." I sat quietly, waiting him to say more. New plans were a new concept for me. Actually nothing had changed much after my birth. I was still living in the same town, with the same people I had known since my birth. New plans sounded so different, so big.

"Nessie, as you know, we have been living in Forks for a while now and we are hiding. It's not difficult for us, but still, it's time for us to go back to normal life." I looked Grandpa with worry. Back to normal life? This was my normal life, I didn't know anything else.

"By normal life, Carlisle mean, that we have to go back living among humans." Dad cleared up, not looking very satisfied at all. Mom was squeezing his hand gently and smiling slightly at me. I wasn't actually surprised by this. I knew that my family wanted to live among humans, but I was pretty scared by that. I knew just a few humans, but how was I going to live surrounded by them. I can't say that I wasn't excited about this. Forks was great, but the times that Jacob wasn't here, I was getting a bit bored.

"What does that mean practically? Are we moving away?" Grandpa glanced at Dad. So this was what they had been arguing over.

"I had been offered a job in West Virginia. Elkins is a larger town than Forks, but it's also very cloudy. This would be the perfect opportunity for us to start over again." This was sounding surprisingly good. I wouldn't have to be hiding from the whole town anymore and I think I would get a lot more freedom. Dad rolled his eyes to my thoughts.

"When are we moving?" I asked, thinking about all the great things that would come with this life change. It sounded so interesting and awesome. I could imagine myself going to school, doing my homework. It was so ordinary for humans, but for me, it could be the most interesting thing I had ever done.

"Well, some of us are against this idea." Grandpa said and looked especially at Dad, but he glanced at Jacob too.

"I don't get it. Aren't you all bored with just staying home and playing Twister?" I asked and smirked at Emmett.

"I'll beat you soon Nessie." He murmured and I had to laugh a little.

"This isn't about getting bored Nessie, I'm just thinking about you and what you want. High school can be cruel, especially for us, because we're not the same. I'm not against it anymore if you think you're ready for that Nessie." Dad said and I nodded. He was trying just trying to be a good father, but sometimes he got little over board with all that protective stuff.

"Really Dad, I think I could handle it. I want to experience that too." Dad nodded, approving my point of view in this subject. I was just about to ask Carlisle if we could get packing our things right away, when Jacob cleared his throat. Dad's eyes were on his and it looked like they were having some kind of a wordless conversation.

"Jacob, I know this is hard for you." Dad said and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Edward, don't even get started with this, you know I have to come with you." Jacob was looking kind of hurt, not knowing what to do next. I took his hand in mine.

"Jacob, you have lived here your whole life. Are you sure-?" Dad was cut of short, but not by Jacob.

"What do mean Dad? Of course Jacob's coming with us!" I said, panic starting to fill my voice. Moving without Jacob wasn't an option. When I had imagined us moving and going to high school, Jacob had been with me in every image. I had thought Jacob was a part of our family, just like Mom and Alice and Emmett and the others. Didn't Dad consider Jacob as a family member?

"Of course I do Nessie, but this is his decision." I glanced at Dad and then Jacob. Jacob snorted and lifted his brows to Dad.

"Like I could ever decide otherwise." I smiled at Jacob and he smiled at me. I look his free hand that was lying in the loveseat, in mine. I did it naturally and it felt good to me, but the look on my fathers face told me he wasn't approving it. I didn't quite understand the look in his face and I didn't pay that much attention in it.

"When are we moving then?" I asked, looking at Grandpa. Grandpa looked around the room, waiting if someone had something to say about this moving thing. But everyone seemed happy. I bet they were as excited as I was about getting to see this town Elkins in West Virginia.

"If no one has anything to say to this, we'll be moving in two weeks." Wow. At two weeks, that was sooner that I had though. But I guess since the school had already started, we had to get going soon.

"How about our story to the humans?" Mom asked from Grandpa.

"We still have to discuss about that. It's harder this time to make it sound believable when there's more of us. We'll talk about this later." I could see that this was the end of the conversation so I stood up and pulled Jacob with up with me.

"You have to go to sleep, Jake." He yawned and nodded as I started to walk him upstairs. As soon as he had collapsed into my bed, he fell asleep.

I sat in the edge of my bed for a good while, watching Jacob sleep. I felt at ease when he was by my side, but I was still a little bit edgy. This whole moving thing was something new, something I was excited about, but also afraid of. I knew nothing about the world. My world had been Forks and La Push. I had occasionally visited bigger cities like Seattle, but it had been just a couple of short hours. Going to high school, meeting humans, getting known to the world outside my childhood home was pretty scary. But of course it was going to be okay, Jacob was going with me that was all that mattered.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there; just listening to Jacob's silent breathing when the door opened and Mom peeked in side. I smiled at her, inviting her in. She stepped silently to my bedroom, taking a quick look at Jacob. She sat next to me and put her arms around me.

"He wouldn't wake up even if the world war three started right now." Mom whispered and I smiled. Jacob was tired and he was a good sleeper, I admitted that. I looked at Jacob and smiled at him. He looked so peaceful, like everything he ever wanted had become true. Mom stroked my hair, making me to look back at her.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" Mom sounded kind of worried so I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Everything is great Mom. I can't wait seeing our new home." Mom nodded, looking kind of sad.

"Are you going to miss Forks?" I asked her.

"I've been living here for a long time Nessie. I have experienced so much in here. I'm going to miss Charlie, the wolves and all the great times we had. You were born in this house. I'm going to miss everything in here." She said, remembering all those happy times. I had heard things about how Mom and Dad met and all that stuff. When Mom told those stories, she made them sound like her life had just begun when she met Dad. There were happy times, but still some very painful memories for Mom. For me, this house was just happiness. To everyone else, here were some of their most painful memories. I could try to understand that, but I knew I never could. I couldn't offer Mom compassion, so I just showed her what I was feeling. I put my hands to Mom's cheeks and let the show begun.

They were thing I had imagined the whole night. Walking in the hallway of school with Jacob. Seeing Mom and Dad hugging each other in some strange building I had made up. Emmett was there, playing Twister with me in my new room. Rosalie with a new car. Alice dressing me up for a prom, with some help of Grandma, Rosalie and Mom. Jasper in some big library, reading older books that he was. Grandpa in some strange hospital, smiling at the patients. And then again, me and Jacob, just lying around in my bed, laughing, enjoying our lives.

I let my hands fall down and I looked at Mom.

"It can be great Mom. I really want to know how it feels to live a normal life, experience thing you all have experienced. I know we're all going to love it in there."

"I know honey, I know." She stroked my hair and I leaned to her. Jacob moved, seeing dreams. He never was a sleep talker or anything, so I was a little bit shocked when he talked.

"Please Edward - don't ever take her away from me." He mumbled and then it was very silent. I looked at Mom, but she just looked away. I was deep in thought, when I looked outside from the window. The dawn was breaking. Everything was going to change and my family acted so weird. But I didn't care about it. Now I just wanted Jacob to wake up, so I could start packing. Mom silently left the room. I'd sat there until Jacob would wake up. It was going to be a long wait, but still, I just needed to be next to him.

**

It had been a week from the day that Grandpa told we were moving. I was down in La Push, lying on Jacob's bed while he was organizing his stuff. He had made two piles. The first pile was stuff he was going to take with him and the second was going to garbage. The garbage pile was full of clothes, some of them kind of torn apart but some of them were just too small for him.

Jacob was practically in his closet, murmuring something I didn't cath. He threw some sweat shirts into the garbage pile. The one on top looked fine. It had no holes in it and it was pretty cool. I lifted it up. It was grey, with some university ad's in front.

"Why are you throwing this away Jake?" I asked and he turned to look at me.

"It's too small. I fitted in that when I was sixteen or something." He laughed. I looked at the sweater, it was kind of cool. I had a great idea. I pulled the sweater on.

"Look, isn't this cool?" Jacob looked at me again, smirking. The sweater was just like a mini skirt for me. With leggings and the right kind of accessories, even Alice would think it was cool. I did a little spin for him and smiled brightly, blinking my eyes, trying to look cute. Jake rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his amused expression.

"Okay, you can have it Nessie!" I yelped and run to hug him. When I had my arms around his waist I felt the butterflies in my stomach again. This time I didn't mind it or try to think about it, I just enjoyed the feeling.

"Thanks Jacob!" I looked up at his smiling face. He looked so beautiful. He grinned, exposing his beautiful while teeth.

"No need for that. I was going to throw it away, anyway. And you know I can't say no to you." I laughed lightly and stepped in front of the mirror. The sweater looked good, I knew Dad wasn't going to like it that much, but he just had to deal with it.

It didn't take Jake a long time to organize his things. I had moved to the kitchen to cook something; we were both starving.

Jacob's house was so cozy. He still lived with his father, but he didn't spend that much time at home. He was always running in patrols or hanging out with me.

I had just taken out the ingredients for macaroni and cheese when the door opened and Billy wheeled in, Gramps following him.

"Hi Nessie! Cooking again?" Billy asked when he had seen me cutting the onions.

"I feel like I have to, you and Jacob would starve if I wasn't here cooking for you two!" I said playfully and pointed at him with the knife in my hand.

"What are you doing here, sweetie?" Gramps asked when he kissed my cheek and gave me a hug.

"Just helping Jake to pack his things. He can't do anything on his own!" Gramps and Billy laughed and sat by the TV, watching some stupid baseball game.

Half an hour later Jake headed to the kitchen, surely smelling that food was ready. I turned around and saw him smiling at me. He sat down the table and looked at me.

"You shouldn't have cooked Nessie. You do too much around here." He said and started shoveling macaroni on his plate.

"I do what I want, you know that Jake." I said and grinned at him mischievously. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his laughter.

"Why is it that you always get what you want?" He wondered out loud.

"I'm the only 'child' around here, so you all like to spoil me. You just have to blame yourself from that Jacob." Jacob smiled brightly but didn't say anything. He just stared at me and I was so caught into it that I almost jumped when Gramps and Billy walked in the kitchen.

"Are you done packing Jacob?" Billy asked his son. Jake nodded, trying to swallow the huge amount of food he had in his mouth.

"Everything is packed except my clothes, toothbrush and stuff. I'm leaving my car behind; you can sell it to someone if you like or give it to Seth or something." Jacob said and Billy nodded.

"You're not taking your Rabbit with you?" I asked, a bit amazed. Jacob had had that car as long as I could remember. It was part of him.

"Yeah. Do you really think your family doesn't have enough cars? And it was your dad's proposal anyway. There aren't enough people to drive the cars around since you can't drive and your dad has a couple of extra cars."

"I could drive you know, it can't be that hard." I tried to resist but Jacob just shook his head.

"You can't drive if you don't have a driver's license." He grinned at me and I stuck my tongue out, being totally childish.

"So, when was your going away dinner again?" Gramps asked me, looking sad. I knew how he felt. Almost all of his family was moving away. I was going to miss him so much.

"It on Thursday, we're leaving Friday morning." I murmured lowly, trying not to show my sadness. But of course Jacob noticed and was there by time quicker that a normal human would be. Gramps decided to ignore it, pretend that he hadn't seen anything. Jacob put his huge arms around my shoulders, comforting me.

"It's going to be okay Nessie, we'll come to visit Charlie and the others often, I promise. I'll run here with you every time you want." Jacob whispered his promise into my ear so Gramps couldn't hear it. I smiled weakly to Jacob; he always knew what to say to make me feel better. And I knew he was going to keep his promise.

"Thank you Jacob." Jacob hugged me tightly and I just couldn't ignore the butterflies in my stomach. Hugging Jacob just felt so good, better than it had ever felt before.

"I'd do anything for you Nessie." I smiled at him, feeling so much better already. Of course I was going to miss Gramps and Sue and the wolves, but I still had Jacob with me. As long as he'd be there, I would be the happiest person alive.

**A/N: What did you think? Please review, it would make me very happy!**


	3. On the road

**A/N: Hi, I know it's been too long since I updated but I hope someone will read this! Thanks for everyone who reviewed to chapter 2. **

**The songs in order of appearance are:**

**Willie Nelson – On the road again**

**Janis Joplin – Mercedes Benz**

**Steppenwolf – Born to be wild**

**Tracy Chapman – Fast car**

**Johnny Cash – Highwayman**

**Whitesnake – Here I go again**

**Billie Joel – Lullaby**

**Carrie Underwood – Home sweet home**

**Disclaimer: Like always, it's not mine, the lyrics don't belong to me, Meyer owns the characters etc…**

Chapter three – On the road 

The week had been shorter than I had thought. It was already Friday morning. The going away dinner had been too sad for my liking. Gramps had made me promise we'd visit him on Thanksgiving and Christmas and so on. I had been fighting against the tears all night long and when I finally had crushed into my bed, I had let it all out. I knew everybody could hear me, but I didn't care. This was the most private place I could have in a house full of vampires with super hearings. I cried myself to sleep, being all sad, but still very excited. I couldn't help but picture our new home and school and all that stuff. Finally I had fallen asleep, somehow still hearing Jacob's voice in my head. In the morning I was sure I had just been dreaming it.

I woke up, feeling still very sleepy. I hadn't gotten that much of sleep last night. I looked around my room, seeing it was totally clean, no stuff anywhere. I had all the furniture there; we weren't going to take them along with us. Still the room looked really cold without all the personal things that made it my room. Honestly, it didn't even look like my room anymore. I was going to have a new one and this looked already abandoned. I had my suitcases next to the door; everything was ready for the take off. With a sigh I rose up and hit to the shower.

Everyone was sitting in the dining room, talking. They seemed to be so excited about all this. Well, I couldn't blame them; they had been living in this same house for so long and not been able to go as they pleased.

Someone, without a doubt Grandma, had set the breakfast in the dining room for a change. Jacob was already eating, stuffing very large amount of food into his mouth.

"Good morning Nessie!" They all said together, but Jacob's greeting sounded more like mumbling than actual words.

"Good morning!" I greeted them happily, smiling widely to them. I knew my family had been concerned because I had been crying last night, and now I could see the relief in their faces because I was smiling and looking happy.

"The drive is long, with normal speed limits it should take us about 43 hours to get to Elkins." Grandpa said and I could see Emmett rolling his eyes. Speed limits weren't this family's thing.

"We have to stop along the way." Jacob reminded us and Emmett looked puzzled.

"Why? I never stop along the way!" We all sighed at him.

"Nessie and I need to sleep and get some food and bathroom breaks you know." Jacob said.

"Hah, it must suck to be a werewolf or a half-vampire. Vampires are so much cooler." Emmett announced.

"What ever, Emmett." I said and Emmett grinned at me. He had some serious issues about vampires being cooler than anybody else.

"You don't have to wait for us. Nessie's going to come with me anyway, so we don't mind if you want to get there faster. I know Jasper would love to try out that motorcycle." Jacob said and grinned. I could see Emmett laughing secretly on his seat and Dad looked really annoyed and slapped Emmett on the back of his head.

"That was totally unnecessary Edward." Emmett muttered but Dad just kept looking at him kind of murderously.

"It's okay Jacob, we can wait for you." Dad said and Mom rolled her eyes at him.

"Dad, I know you hate stopping along the way as much as Emmett does. I'll be fine with Jacob and you know that, there's no need for you to wait." Everyone seemed to be a little uncomfortable because of our little exchange. Dad didn't say anything, he just kept eyeing at Jacob and me.

"It's okay honey. We'll go straight to Elkins then, we'll be there when the two of you arrive." Mom smiled at me and gave a nasty look at Dad.

"Yes, that's okay honey. We'll see you when we're there." Dad said, but I really felt like Mom had just pressured him into that. I didn't bother my head with it, Mom and Dad were always like that, and they had like their own, totally different way of communication. Maybe it helped that Dad could read Mom's mind whenever she allowed it. After settling all the things like who drove what car and so on, Jacob pushed me towards the stairs so we could get my suitcases into the car.

"Jacob!" Dad called and threw keys into air. "Take my Mercedes, and make sure there are no marks in it when I get it back, okay?" Wow, Dad was being really nice. The Mercedes was his newest acquisition and he didn't let anyone drive it.

"Thanks Edward! I'll be flawless when you get it back. I really appreciate it!"

"Just so you get back faster." Dad said and Jacob winced and took my hand in his and led me to upstairs.

When he opened the door, we both just stood there staring the room for a while. We had memories in here. I was going to miss this place and the memories. But then again, Jacob was going to be with me where ever I went and we were going to make some new memories.

"I'm going to miss this place." He murmured, steeling my words. I smiled at him, looking sad. Jacob put his arms around me, hugging me comfortingly.

"We'll be together, that'll be enough." I said and he nodded. We shared a beautiful silent moment in there, but it was over way too soon.

"We have to get going; otherwise we won't make it to school on Monday." He smirked and picked up all my suitcases.

"Yeah, let's hit the road!"

We had been drive like two hours and Seattle was getting close. Jacob had been driving double as fast as the traffic signs told you to drive. Jacob was slowing it down, it was more likely that a police would stop us on the city area, but as soon as Seattle was left behind, Jacob sped up, enjoying the feeling of speeding in the freeway. I can't say I wasn't enjoying it too. If I couldn't have made this road trip with Jacob I would have convinced Mom and Dad to let me take a plane. I usually hated sitting in the car for hours but with Jacob it was fun.

He had actually made a CD for us, including all our favorites. We had so much fun singing along with the CD.

'_And I can't wait to get on the road again._

_On the road again -_

_Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway_

_We're the best of friends._

_Insisting that the world keep turning our way'_

The stereo was as loud as it could be and we were singing on the top of our lungs. We were staring each other, trying to keep up with the song while laughing so hard that I would have fallen of the seat if I wouldn't have had the seatbelt on.

"The world is turning our way Nessie!" Jacob announced and I laughed at him, having a blast.

"It isn't Jacob! You're just imagining it." He shrugged and sang a little more.

"It sure feels like it!" We laughed together and the song changed and I recognized Janis Joplin's voice.

'_Oh Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz?_

_My friends all drive Porsches, I must make amends._

_Worked hard all my lifetime, no help from my friends,_

_So Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz?'_

"Look Nessie, we already have a Mercedes Benz!" Jacob said and tapped the dashboard. I flashed him a smile so wide he could see all my white teeth.

"Just remember Jacob, this isn't ours. Dad would kill us if anything happened to this car. I bet he loves this baby more than me!" I laughed, not really meaning it. I knew Dad treasured cars, but I also knew that Mom and I were the two things he could not live without.

The CD was playing softly on the background. Sometimes there were these great songs that Jacob and I just had to start singing along. After five hours we were both hungry and needed desperately a bathroom break. We stopped on a gas station in Kellogg, Idaho. I just had to run to the bathroom as soon as Jacob had killed the engine.

I get out of the bathroom first, since Jacob had parked the car properly after my take off. I was so hungry too, so I kind of ran to the counter.

"Hi sweetie, what can I get you?" An older lady with a gray hair asked me politely.

"I think I'll have smashed potatoes and some meatballs, please." I said as I looked towards the bathrooms, looking for Jacob. And just in time, he appeared to the hallway, smirking widely at me.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked him when he was about ten feet away from me.

"What are you having?" I told my order to him and he said he'd take the same. Jacob ordered some coke for us too and took them to the tables while I was waiting the lady to fix the portions for us.

"So, where're you heading dear?" The lady asked me, I checked her name from the name tab and noticed it was Margaret.

"We're heading to West Virginia." I said smiling at Margaret. I was so excited to meet humans I haven't meat before and to get to know them.

"Oh, that's a long drive!" She complained and I nodded with a suffering expression in my face.

"Well, I guess that your handsome boyfriend is keeping you occupied." She smiled at me and I blushed deeply.

"Jacob's not my boyfriend." Margaret winked at me.

"I can see how he's looking at you." I had to turn around to see Jacob's face. I knew he could hear what Margaret had said.

His expressions was cool, he didn't give anything away. The way he looked at me… Jacob had looked at me that way forever and always, it didn't mean anything. Jacob was my best friends. Of course he loved me, and Margaret had just confused the way Jacob loved me.

"We're just best friends." I told her, trying to smile while I paid for our food.

"That's what they all say in the beginning…" Margaret muttered more to herself than me. I thanked her and took the food to our table.

Jacob and I weren't talking while eating, but maybe that was just because we were both so hungry that our mouths were so full of food so we weren't able to talk. But somehow I felt like it was because of Margaret's words. I just thought it was this sweet lady's talk, but maybe it had offended Jacob somehow. I didn't bring it up, I don't know exactly why; Jacob and I usually talked about everything.

We left Kellogg, driving this time more quietly. Jacob seemed to be thinking about something and I didn't want to interrupt him. The silence lasted for two hours. We had come to Montana and the city of Drummond was passing by. Then Jacob turned the volume up and started singing loud and high.

'_Get your motor runnin'_

_Head out on the highway_

_Lookin' for adventure_

_And whatever comes our way'_

I started to sing along with him.

"Born to be wild!" We both declared happily and so the silence had been broken.

After fourteen hours of driving, with a couple of stops along the way, Jacob and I were both pretty tired. We were in Miles City, still in Montana, when Jacob pulled over to a motel. Dad had given me so much money that we could stay in a hotel, but we were both more comfortable this way. The stereo was still on, playing now a slower song, making me want to go to bed even more. Tracy Chapman's voice was making me very sleepy, but I really loved the song, it was so sad.

'_I remember we were driving driving in your car _

_The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk _

_City lights lay out before us _

_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder _

_And I had a feeling that I belonged _

_And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone'_

I silently sang along, my already closed. Jacob stroked my hair gently.

"We have to go and get a room Nessie. Are you too tired to walk?" I sighed deeply, opening my eyes. I really was too tired. I hadn't been sleeping at all last night. I knew if I'd say that I was too tired Jacob was going to carry me and I just didn't want to be such a baby.

"I can walk." I muttered sleepily and opened my door. Jacob was instantly by my side, taking my hand.

I didn't acknowledge the way to inside. It was dark and my eyes hurt when we stepped inside when it was suddenly so bright.

Behind the counter there was a man, in his mid-forties maybe. He was watching some late night show.

"A room for two?" He questioned Jacob, glancing at me. I don't know what it looked like, a huge man supporting this just a little over five foot tall girl who was about to fall asleep in the man's arms.

Jacob glanced at me, not looking sure at all.

"I don't know Nessie…" I sighed, but was way too tired to roll my eyes at him.

"There're two separate beds Jacob, aren't there?" I questioned the man and he nodded. Jacob still looked kind of unsure, I didn't know why. We had been sleeping in the same room. If there was just a one bed, I could understand where he was coming from, but now he was just being silly.

"Jacob, I don't want to sleep alone this night, not this far away from home and everyone I know." I pleaded and Jacob finally said yes. The man looked us with wondering eyes, not getting why we were fighting over sleeping arrangements. I knew what we looked like to him, boyfriend and a girlfriend on a road trip, nothing more, and nothing less.

Finally Jacob got the key and he led me to our room. I had my pajamas and toothbrush in my small back bag and I went to the bathroom with it. I changed into pajamas and then I crushed into the other bed. I had almost fallen asleep when I heard Jacobs voice, so close to my ear, that the butterflies emerged again.

"Dream happy dreams Nessie." I was about to say that I would dream happy dreams, but then I crashed, feeling someone pulling the cover on me.

Did I dream sweet dreams, I can't remember. I slept the whole night without any interruptions and I slept too long. The sun was already up when I woke. I turned to glance at the digital clock on the night stand. It pointed out that it was already 10 am. I groaned and sat up, just to see Jacob sitting in his bed, eating breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine." He said and pushed the tray towards me. I took some toast and started eating, staring Jacob while I ate.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked after I had finished my toast.

"You needed some sleep; I know you didn't get any sleep yesterday."

"Mom and Dad are going to worry about us." I mumbled, searching for my cell phone.

"Relax Nessie, its okay. I called them already and they said that I should just let you sleep as long you'd sleep." I relaxed after that and concentrated on my breakfast.

We had still a lot of driving to do. From Miles City to Elkins was 1 600 miles and it was a long drive. If we wouldn't speed up, we'd had to stop for another motel along the way. As much I enjoyed Jacob's company, I was so eager to see the rest of my family already.

Jacob was looking through the maps, not looking very pleased.

"We're not going to make it today Nessie, we have to spend another nigh in a motel."

"Are you serious?" I was so sad, I hated traveling so much.

"Yes, I think we're able to get to Toledo, Ohio today, but we have to sleep there. It's just about four hours from Toledo to Elkins if I'm speeding, but I will surely fall asleep while driving if we try to be in Elkins without some sleep in between. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Jacob. We would have made if I wouldn't have been sleeping so long!" I was so angry with myself. I had thought we'd be able to sleep in our own beds tonight, but it was impossible now, it was too late already.

I knew I was acting badly, but I couldn't help it. I was being grumpy and silent when we left Miles City and headed to North Dakota.

When we stopped in Fargo, still in North Dakota, I started to cheer up. I knew I was being totally unfair towards Jacob, killing his mood completely.

After crossing the Minnesota boarder, the CD played such a good song that I could help but to sing along.

'_I was a highwayman. Along the coach roads I did ride_

_With sword and pistol by my side_

_Many a young maid lost her baubles to my trade_

_Many a soldier shed his lifeblood on my blade_

_The bastards hung me in the spring of twenty-five_

_But I am still alive.'_

"We are still alive!" Jacob and I announced, twisting the words up just a little bit.

"I'm sorry I have been acting so badly Jake." I apologized, not wanting Jacob to be upset with me.

"No problem Nessie." He said and kissed my hair, not even thinking about it. It was just so natural to him and it used to be for me too, but the butterflies were back again and I felt like blushing.

Jacob was driving fast, a lot faster than yesterday. I knew he wanted to please me and get there sooner. It was very sweet of him. I wasn't angry anymore thou, not even to myself. How could I have been when the landscape was so beautiful, Jacob was with me and we had some awesome music?

We passed Minneapolis and I was feeling a bit hyper. This was the first big city after Seattle on our way to Elkins. The city seemed to be full of life and movement. The city was beautiful and Jacob could see my excitement. I was practically clued to the window. There were just so many people. I knew Seattle was bigger than Minneapolis, but still, I had never been in this city, it was something new and exciting.

"Do you want to stop and watch the city?" Jacob asked after a couple of minutes watching me. I would have loved that, but I wanted to get to Elkins as soon as possible. So I just shook my head and asked Jacob to speed up just a little bit so we would get to Wisconsin sooner.

When we reached to Madison, Wisconsin it was getting late already. It was around nine a clock in the evening but we weren't tired at all, thankfully. It would take us about four hours to get to Toledo. We were both eager to get home already, traveling was very wearing. We had fun thou, playing all kinds of road trip games like searching certain number plates and such.

"What do think our life will be like from now on?" I wondered aloud, looking out of the window to the darkness outside.

"I don't know Nessie, but I hope you'll enjoy it." Jacob answered with a thoughtful expression in his face.

"Was it hard for you to come with us and leave your pack and father behind you?" I asked and curled up to my seat, hugging my legs and staring at Jacob. He had a small smile on his lips.

"When I heard you guys were moving, there were no other options for me than coming along you, Nessie. I'll miss my friends, but you're the one I can't live without." He told me honestly and I knew exactly what he meant. If someone would come to me now and say that I had to choose who would I spend the rest of my life with, my family or Jacob, I would say Jacob and not even think about it. I loved my family so much that sometimes it just hurt, but Jacob and I had some kind of special bond that I could not understand. We had always been this close, Jacob never left by my side. I didn't know what tied us so tightly together, more tightly than me and Mom or Dad. I never thought about it, it was just part of who we were. I knew that some of my family members were a little bit jealous of our bond.

I remembered this one night a year ago when Rosalie and Alice had asked me to spend a girls night with them while the boys were gone hunting. I had been very excited about it, but then Jacob came. He had been away for two days, doing some werewolf things and as soon as I heard Jacobs voice, all of my plans for that night had been cancelled.

Rose had been so angry with Jacob, snapping at him something like, why couldn't he come a day later. Rosalie and Jacob never got along, but that night Rose had been angrier than ever. Jacob and I had had no other option than escape from my house to Jacob's.

"Why is it like that Jacob? Why can't we be apart?" I asked for the first time. I never had questioned our bond, but now I felt like I wanted answers. Why was Jacob so much more important to me than anything else?

Jacob's face became expressionless and cold. I didn't want to see him looking like that. I knew he wouldn't answer my question, so I took his hand in mine forcing him to look at me. His face was still like a mask, no answers could be found there.

"Let's not talk about that Nessie. This is just who we are, okay?" Jacob said and I had no other option that nod my head and stop questioning him.

"Yes, that's who we are." I agreed, fighting against the tears. I didn't know why I wanted to cry, I just felt like it. One lonely tear escaped from my left eye and I was about to sweep it away, but Jacob was faster than I was. He caught the single tear with his thumb and looked at me with pained expression.

"Please Nessie, don't cry. We'll talk about this someday, but not now, okay?" I nodded and swallowed more tears. I knew how sad Jacob became when I was crying or hurting, I didn't want to see him in pain. Jacob looked at me for a long time, but I couldn't make myself to look at him. Jacob keeping secrets from me was one of the most terrible things I knew, but I didn't want to push him. He'd tell me someday, I trusted him, I really did.

"How about some music?" Jacob asked, trying to smile, but not quite managing. He turned up the radio once again.

'_And here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_

_Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time'_

Whitesnake did cheered me up a little bit and Jacob smiled genuinely now, seeing my mood getting better.

We drove to Chicago and past it. Jacob was getting tired but we still had to drive to Toledo. We were now in Indiana, heading to Ohio. Just to rest my eyes, I closed them, listening Johnny Cash singing in the background. I didn't mean to sleep, I really didn't.

"Nessie, wake up. We're here." Jacob's soft voice called me. I blinked my eyes, very confused at the moment.

"Are we in Ohio already?" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes. I glanced at the clock, it was almost two am.

"Yes, let's get you out of the car and take you to bed. I already got the room for us." Now I was feeling really bad. Jacob had been driving for hours, just listening to radio and watching me sleep. I hadn't been much of a company for him.

"I'm sorry Jake, I should have stayed awake." Jacob just shook his head and wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up.

"Jake, I'm perfectly capable walking on my own." I murmured to him. He didn't say a thing until we were on our room and he had put me to bed.

"Just sleep Nessie, you'll see everyone tomorrow, then everything will be okay."

"Just stay with me Jacob, then everything will be okay." I replied and fell asleep, hearing Jacob's low murmur, he was singing. He sang a Lullaby, Billie Joel's song, the song he had been singing to me as long as I could remember.

'_Good night my angel time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Where ever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away'_

Somehow the words meant something different for me now, but I couldn't think about it. I fell asleep before he could reach the second verse. I dreamed about Jacob and I, back in our old house. I sat in the swing, wearing my white summer dress and Jacob was pushing me some speed, just like in the old photograph. But this time I looked older, just like I did now. Jacob and I were both so happy.

"Nessie, it's time to wake up." Jacob's voice called. I didn't want to pull away that wonderful dream of mine, but I had no choice. I couldn't just ignore Jacob calling me. Whenever he called me, I'd be there.

"Time to continue our road trip. You'll see everyone in four hours." Jacob promised and gave me a cup of tea. He had obviously eaten already and showered too. He smelled so fresh and he had changed his clothes too. A part of me wanted to stay right here with Jacob, but a stronger part told me to get up and hit the showers.

Somehow the four hours felt much longer than the whole trip put together. We passed a couple of bigger cities on our way. When we left Pittsburgh behind I was practically jumping of my seat and Jacob laughed at my enthusiasm. It was going to take an hour to get to Elkins. I couldn't wait to see my new home.

West Virginia was beautiful. It was so close to nature that I that I was home right away. It was going to be just half an hour and we'd be there.

"Jacob! I can't believe we're in here!" I cried to Jacob. Elkins was small town, just a little bit more residents than in Forks. The buildings looked nice, but I wasn't interested in them. I knew that our new home was in the outskirts of the town and I couldn't wait to get there already.

"We'll be home soon. One more song?" Jacob questioned and I nodded eagerly.

'_Take me to your heart_

_Feel me in your bones_

_Just one more night_

_And I'm comin' off this_

_Long and winding road_

_I'm on my way_

_I'm on my way_

_Home sweet home_

_Tonight, tonight_

_I'm on my way_

_I'm on my way_

_Home sweet home'_

Carrie Underwood was still singing when Jacob pulled over in front of a gorgeous house. It was clearly on old building, painted white but had green in the windowsills. The house was beautiful, but I couldn't care less about it. I saw my entire family standing on the lawn, waiting for us. Grandma had some muffins in a basket in her arms and everybody looked so happy. I rushed out of the car and run to my family.

Mom and Dad both pulled me into a tight hug. Mom would have been crying if she could have still been able to do that. This was the longest time I had been away from my parents and I had missed them so much.

"Finally you're here!" Mom cried and stroked my hair.

"Welcome home Nessie." Dad murmured. I smiled at them and glanced at the rest of my family. Yes, with these people, this would be my home, the one place I would feel I belonged in. It was already my home.

Jacob walked to me, stopping right behind me and resting his palm on my shoulder.

"Home sweet home."

"Home sweet home." I agreed.


End file.
